Yukari Yakumo
Credit to CharacterRealms for powers and abilities Summary Yukari Yakumo is a character from the Touhou Project Powers and Stats '''Tier: 1-A Name: 'Yukari Yakumo '''Origin: '''Touhou Project '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''1200+ Years Old '''Classification: '''Youkai of boundries, Gap Youkai '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Magic, Boundary Manipulation (Can manipulate and even erase the boundaries between different things), Void Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Shikigami Manipulation, Motion Manipulation, Meta-Teleportation (Can use her gaps to teleport anywhere and witness virtually anything anywhere), Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten.), Barrier and Forcefield Creation, Onmyoudou, Precognition (Predicted the events of Subterranean Animism), Summoning (Can summon her many Shikigami), Intangibility (Can take a refugee in her gaps), Life & Death Manipulation, Existence Manipulation and Erasure (Stated to manipulate the boundaries of every existence and can essentially reject the existence of it), Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Illusions and Mind/Insanity Manipulation (Went to True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects), Subjective Reality (Can manipulate the border of fantasy and reality), Reality Warping (Her power is stated to be an ability capable of fundamentally undermining reality), Weather Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Time Manipulation (She is able to have both Day and Night exist in Gensokyo at the same time), Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of human and youkai), Darkness/Light Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of light and dark), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Governs over the border of dimension), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless), Illusion Manipulation (Governs the border of Phantasms), Event Manipulation, Soul, Mind, Emotion, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind), Portal Creation, Quantum Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of wave and particle aka wave-particle duality and created a quantum mechanical world), Anti-Matter Manipulation and Matter Manipulation, BFR (Can move people to different worlds such as dreams, pictures and stories), Perception Manipulation, Creation, Lunar Empowerment, Dream Manipulation, Rule-Bending, Enslavement, History Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Earthquake Creation and Summoning , Limited Water Manipulation, Stats Amplification , Energy Amplification, Limited Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Healing '''Attack Potency: Outerversal level '(In her two profiles, it is stated that she can easily destroy and recreate Gensokyo, which is a quantum world, which is an infinite dimensional space. A quantum world is a space of many possibilities, which is also infinite dimensional. Should be comparable to the gods,which are unbounded by any and all concepts.) '''Speed: Irrevelant Lifting Strength: Irrevelant Striking Strength: Outerversal level Durability: Outerversal leve Stamina: Limitless Range: Outerversal level '''Standard Equipment: '''Her Umbrella, Her Shikigami Ran, Her Shikigami's Shikigami Chen, crow familiars, paper fans, a gameboy advance, cell phone, and an iPod. '''Intelligence: '''Supergenius '''Weaknesses: '''Lazy